


Skin care!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: FATHER AND SON BONDING TIME, Gen, skin care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Owen teaches a 7 year old TK how to take care of his skin so he doesn’t get breakouts when he gets older.
Relationships: Father and Son - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Skin care!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute that came to my head while I was washing my face!

TK was in his room playing with his toys when Owen just got home from work so he took a quick shower. TK and his nanny spent the afternoon just hanging out at home because the weather wasn’t very good so they couldn’t go to the park and play like they normally do after school. 

TK walked into his parents room when he saw his dad putting something on his face “daddy why are you wearing mommy’s makeup?” TK asked when Owen smiled at his son “come here baby and I’ll show you how daddy does his skin care routine.” Owen said when he lifted TK onto the counter “daddy doesn’t want his skin to look very old so he uses a lot of different skin care products to help his skin so he can look very young.” Owen told TK who shook his head when Owen put a little bit of a face mask on TK “just let that dry and daddy will help you get it off.” Owen told TK who smiled at his dad. 

Owen watched as TK was very interested in what he was doing as Owen was going to look into getting a few skin care products for TK so by the time TK hits puberty TK will know what to do with his skin so he won’t get too many breakouts. 

TK enjoyed just hanging out with Owen when Owen sometimes is so busy with rebuilding the fire station that he forgot that a simple 20 minute of just hanging out with TK is so good for both of them “thank you daddy!” TK said when he hugged Owen who smiled at TK “your welcome buddy, do you want to do more of this?” Owen asked TK who said yes when Owen said ok “daddy likes hanging with you.” Owen said when TK gave Owen one of his famous missing teeth smiles when Owen smiled at TK “come on let’s get you all cleaned up before mommy gets home and has a cow that I put some of my experience face cream on you.” Owen said when TK said ok when Owen was careful without getting anything in TK’s eyes he took the face mask off with some water and a washcloth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Kuddios and comments are appreciated!


End file.
